Flores y calabazas
by Cris Snape
Summary: Porque el amor no siempre es correspondido. Escrito para el Reto Especial OTP del "Foro de las Expansiones"
1. Mónica Flores

**FLORES Y CALABAZAS**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling. La persona que ideó la Magia Hispanii fue Sorg-esp._

_Esta historia participa en el reto __**"Especial: OTP"**__ del __**"Foro de las Expansiones"**_

* * *

**Flores**

_**Mónica**_

_**En el futuro…**_

Recostada sobre su cama, Mónica Vallejo observaba el ramo de tulipanes que le había regalado Juanma López durante el tiempo que estuvo internada en el Hospital Mágico de San Mateo. Reflexionaba sobre los acontecimientos que habían sacudido a su familia durante los últimos meses y esperaba que todo comenzara a mejorar de forma paulatina.

Sus ojos se deslizaron hasta la mesita de noche. Cinco minutos antes, su hermano Darío había entrado en la habitación para llevarle una botella de agua y un montón de revistas de las temáticas más variadas. Mónica le hubiera abrazado con todas sus fuerzas de haber podido, pero aún estaba convaleciente después de ser operada de apendicitis y se sentía un poco débil.

Estaba claro que Darío pretendía congraciarse con todos. Meses atrás, se había escapado de casa para irse a malvivir con unos tipos que supuestamente eran sus amigos y que habían terminado dándole una paliza tremenda cuando se negó a hacer fechorías junto a ellos.

Mónica sabía que todos se habían llevado un buen disgusto, especialmente sus padres. A ella todo el follón le había pillado en Estados Unidos, puesto que había optado por terminar sus estudios de economía en aquel país. Más de una vez quiso volver a casa para apoyar a la familia en unos momentos tan delicados, pero sólo lo hizo después de que Darío diera con sus maltrechos huesos en el hospital.

Las cosas no mejoraron demasiado después de que le dieran el alta. El hermano gemelo de Darío, Ricardo, se negaba a perdonarle por haberse largado de aquella manera y Mónica había presenciado más de una disputa entre ambos. Esperaba que lo que le había pasado a ella hiciera que las cosas cambiaran un poco. Y es que Darío, el rebelde inconsciente, le había salvado la vida.

Cuando Mónica sufrió el ataque de apendicitis, en casa sólo estaban los gemelos y su hermana Sara, quien era demasiado pequeña para tomar las riendas en una crisis como aquella. Ricardo solía dárselas de serio y responsable, pero a la hora de la verdad se había bloqueado y fue Darío el que se ocupó de todo. Incluso se desapareció con ella hasta San Mateo, donde fue debidamente atendida.

Puesto que su madre era sanadora, Mónica estaba acostumbrada a visitar el hospital de vez en cuando, lo cual no significaba que le gustara ni un pelo. En eso había salido a su progenitor, quien no se cortaba un pelo a la hora de decir que odiaba San Mateo. Durante el tiempo que estuvo ingresada, recibió los mejores cuidados y contó con cierto favoritismo por ser hija de quién era, pero había estado deseando volver a casa.

Y allí sí que se encontraba bien. Su cama era muy cómoda, su habitación tenía ese aroma a vainilla que tanto le gustaba y se sentía realmente tranquila y a gusto. En cuanto estuviera un poco más repuesta y se asegurara de que Ricardo y Darío dejaban de tirarse los trastos a la cabeza, sería feliz.

Mónica volvió a mirar los tulipanes. En San Mateo había recibido muchas flores, pero aquellas eran sus preferidas. Eran preciosos y se notaba que habían sido tratados por un profesional de la herbología puesto que se mantenían más frescos que el resto de plantas que le regalaron, pero también la hacían sentir extraña.

Santiago y Rodrigo, también gemelos y también hermanos suyos, estuvieron presentes cuando Juanma le llevó los tulipanes. De forma bastante inteligente señalaron que, siendo el chico herbólogo, lo más normal era que esas flores jaspeadas significaran algo y se tomaron la molestia de investigarlo.

Tienes unos ojos preciosos. Eso significaba el tulipán jaspeado. Ni más ni menos.

Juanma jamás la había piropeado. De hecho, durante buena parte de su adolescencia se habían llevado como el perro y el gato. Se habían peleado tantas veces que Mónica llegó a perder la cuenta. Un día incluso había hecho que a su díscolo enemigo le aparecieran rabo y orejas de conejo. Y, curiosamente, todo mejoró después de aquello. Juanma le ofreció enterrar el hacha de guerra salvando la vida de su mandrágora en clase de Herbología y ella no pudo no aceptar.

Desde entonces su relación se había estrechado y se llevaban bastante bien. Mónica consideraba que era un buen amigo y por eso le sorprendió aquel mensaje oculto en los tulipanes. ¿Era posible que Juanma quisiera algo más que tener un detalle después de su operación?

Nunca había tenido la sensación de que él estuviera interesado en ella de una manera más romántica que amistosa, así que se encontraba bastante sorprendida. Tal vez no había sabido leer a Juanma, aunque en los últimos meses apenas se habían visto, desde que se fue a Estados Unidos.

—Mónica, ¿estás despierta?

Era su madre abriendo la puerta y hablando en susurros. La joven se incorporó un poco y asintió.

—Pasa, mamá.

Isabel entró al dormitorio. Traía entre manos un bonito ramo de lavandas y margaritas blancas.

—Mira lo que acaba de traer un mensajero. Son para ti.

Venían con una tarjeta, pero Mónica supo de quién era antes de leerla.

—¿Y bien? —Inquirió su madre, observándola con curiosidad.

—Son de Juanma —Mónica respondió con naturalidad, aunque algo se le removió por dentro—. También me llevó flores al hospital.

Isabel guardó silencio un instante. A continuación, conjuró un jarrón con agua y colocó el nuevo ramo al lado de los tulipanes.

—Es un detalle muy bonito por su parte.

—Le llamaré para darle las gracias.

Isabel asintió y se dispuso a salir del dormitorio nuevamente.

—Si necesitas algo, sigo abajo.

—Lo sé. Gracias, mamá.

Una vez a solas, Mónica cogió su teléfono móvil y buscó a Juanma entre sus contactos. Sin embargo, antes de pulsar el botón de llamada sintió curiosidad y buscó en Internet el significado de las flores que le había regalado esa vez.

La lavanda significaba devoción. Las margaritas blancas amor puro, tierno e inocente.

El corazón le dio un vuelco cuando comprendió lo que Juanma le quería decir.

* * *

—Rafa dice que tenemos pendiente una fiesta. Con todo lo que ha pasado, no hemos podido celebrar tu vuelta a casa.

Mónica puso los ojos en blanco. Aquella tarde se encontraba bastante mejor, aunque no lo suficiente como para abandonar la cama. Irene estaba sentada a su lado, tocándose el pelo compulsivamente. Era algo que hacía desde que se conocieron cuando sólo tenían siete años. Irene fue la primera amiga que hizo en la _schola_ de magia y desde entonces eran inseparables.

—Como si Rafa necesitara motivos para hacer una fiesta.

Comenzaron a reírse. Rafael Aguirre era hijo de unos amigos de sus padres y Mónica también lo conocía desde que eran pequeños. Desde siempre había sido nervioso e inquieto y solía decir que la vida estaba hecha para pasárselo bien. Curiosamente, y pese a lo que pudiera parecer, también era un empollón de mucho cuidado.

—Esta vez tiene razón. Desde que volviste de Estados Unidos no hemos podido ni tomarnos un café, así que ya sabes la que te espera cuando te pongas mejor —E Irene agitó los hombros al tiempo que elevaba la voz ligeramente—. ¡Marcha!

Mónica volvió a reír. La verdad era que había extrañado bastante a sus amigos y le apetecía un montón salir con ellos. Irene adoraba bailar, Rafa se apuntaba a un bombardeo y los demás eran muy divertidos.

—Veo que tienes colección de floripondios —Irene señaló con un gesto los jarrones que adornaban el escritorio.

Mónica se mordió el labio inferior. Había pasado mucho tiempo dándole vueltas al asunto de las flores. Pese a sentirse ligeramente aturdida, llamó a Juanma para darle las gracias por el detalle. Él no se había comportado de forma extraña y sólo por eso pensó que en realidad no estaba interesado en ella.

—Son de Juanma.

—¿López? —A Irene nunca le cayó en gracia su compañero y eso se le notaba—. ¿Y por qué te manda flores ése?

—Pues porque somos amigos, ya sabes.

—He ahí uno de los grandes misterios de la naturaleza.

—Juanma es un buen tío.

—López es un cretino. ¿O ya no te acuerdas de todas las veces que se metió contigo?

Habían tenido esa misma conversación en varias ocasiones y nunca sacaban nada en claro. Aunque se llevara bien con Juanma, no compartían círculo de amistades y por ese motivo Irene no tenía forma de saber cómo era en realidad.

—Era un crío. Después del incidente de las orejas de conejo, empezó a ser más simpático. Aprobé Herbología gracias a él, ¿o tienes memoria selectiva?

Irene puso morritos. Todas las conversaciones anteriores solían terminar en ese punto, cuando nadie podía rebatir que, efectivamente, López se había portado bien con ella.

—Pues sigo sin entender por qué te manda flores.

—Creo que quiere decirme algo.

—¿Algo como qué?

Mónica sabía que podía contarle cualquier cosa. Aunque Juanma le cayera fatal, jamás traicionaría la confianza existente entre ambas y por eso le habló de sus sospechas.

—Que le gusto.

La cara de Irene fue un poema.

—No me mires así.

—¿Cómo quieres que te mire después de lo que me has dicho?

—Como si no se estuviera acabando el mundo.

—Le gustas a Juanma López, Moni. Sí que se está acabando el mundo.

Tuvo que soltar un bufido. Mira que era exagerada.

—Te repito que es un buen tipo.

—No me digas que también te gusta.

No tenía dudas al respecto. Negó con la cabeza e Irene suspiró aliviada.

—Pues menos mal, tía. Ya me estaba preocupando.

—No seas así, Irene. No quiero que Juanma…

—Ya —La interrumpió con cierta frescura, acomodando mejor el cojín que tenía en la espalda—. Yo tampoco querría que me dijera nada.

—Tampoco es eso.

—¿Qué es, entonces?

Juanma era un buen tipo, sí. Le caía bien y le tenía cariño, eso también. Y por eso le preocupaba tanto el hecho de gustarle.

—No quiero que lo pase mal.

Irene alzó las cejas como si no comprendiera sus tribulaciones. De hecho, parecía encontrarlas absurdas. Pero no lo eran.

—Eso no está en tus manos, Moni. No creo que López tenga narices para declararse, si es que le gustas en realidad, pero si lo hiciera y tú le rechazaras, no sería tu culpa. Si no te gusta, no puedes hacer nada.

Mónica asintió. Su amiga tenía razón, pero no podía dejar de preocuparse por Juanma. Ojalá las flores no significaran nada. Ojalá nunca tuviera que romperle el corazón a nadie.

—Es verdad —Fijó la vista en los tulipanes y suspiró. Seguidamente su actitud cambió cuando encaró a Irene—. Ni se te ocurra decírselo a nadie. No quiero que os metáis con él.

—¡Ey! ¿Te crees que tenemos trece años? Ya somos mayorcitos para reírnos de ese imbécil.

—Hablo en serio.

—¡Qué sí, mujer! —Irene le pasó un brazo por los hombros y la achuchó un poco—. Y tú ponte buena pronto, anda. Necesitamos marcha.

Mónica asintió. Ella también necesitaba desconectar y pasárselo bien. Ya tenía suficientes problemas encima como para añadir alguno más a la ecuación.

* * *

Dos días después, el ramo fue de camelias blancas, rojas y rosas. Amor puro, admiración y anhelo.

Una semana más tarde, fueron claveles rojos. Corazón que suspira.

Mónica ya no tenía dudas. Si unos días antes deseaba que Juanma jamás le confesara sus sentimientos, a esas alturas de la historia quería aclarar las cosas con él. Y puesto que se encontraba muchísimo mejor y ya era capaz de llevar una vida prácticamente normal, esa mañana se puso ropa cómoda y fue al barrio mágico de Madrid para visitar la tienda de su amigo.

Aún no sabía cómo enfocaría la conversación, pero iba decidida a aclarar las cosas de una vez. Juanma no podía seguir haciéndose falsas ilusiones. Debía comprender que sólo quería ser amiga suya. Aunque doliera, la verdad siempre era mejor que cualquier mentira, incluyendo las piadosas.

Juanma había alquilado un local que se había pasado muchísimos años en desuso. Había convertido un agujero inmundo en un lugar lleno de vida en el que las plantas de toda clase y condición crecían sanas y hermosas. El brujo tenía un talento innato para aquellos menesteres y además disfrutaba como un niño con su trabajo.

Cuando Mónica entró en la tienda no había nadie detrás del mostrador. Por suerte o por desgracia, Juanma no tardó en aparecer. Traía puesta una bata blanca manchada de tierra y venía despeinado, como si se hubiera estado peleando con un sauce boxeador.

Era un tipo normal y corriente. Ni muy alto ni muy bajo. Ni muy guapo ni muy feo. Tenía el pelo y los ojos oscuros y la nariz un tanto achatada. Lucía bastante desaliñado y Mónica pensó que seguramente muchas chicas encontrarían eso adorable, pero ella no. Pareció sorprendido al verla y le sonrió. Incluso cuando se comportó como un imbécil, encontró esa sonrisa muy bonita.

—Hola, Mónica —Su voz sonó bastante normal, como si no le hubiera estado mandando flores. Aunque también se puso un poco colorado—. ¡Ya estás mejor! Me alegro mucho.

—Sí, gracias. Hoy es el primer día que me dejan salir sola —Se acercó al mostrador y notó cómo le rehuía la mirada—. Quería darte las gracias por las flores y…

Antes de que pudiera añadir nada más, Juanma la interrumpió. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se la frotó, logrando que sus pelos quedaran aún más desastrosos.

—¡Oh, eso! No ha sido nada.

—Yo creo que sí.

Era evidente que Juanma la había entendido. Se quedó muy quieto un instante, hasta que dio dos pasos a su derecha y carraspeó de forma un tanto exagerada.

—¿De verdad estás bien? Tengo refrescos si quieres. O agua. Y puedo traer unas sillas…

—Juanma.

—También tengo algo para picar por si tienes hambre y…

—Juanma. Tenemos que hablar.

Le vio apretar los dientes y escuchó su suspiro resignado. Se acercó al mostrador y apoyó ambas manos sobre su superficie. Se le notaba nervioso y Mónica esperaba poder encontrar las palabras adecuadas pero, ¿cómo rechazarle sin ser hiriente?

—¿Te gustaron las flores?

—Son muy bonitas.

—¿Sabes lo que significan?

Mónica asintió. Juanma se puso aún más rojo y volvió a apartar la vista para no mirarla.

—Entonces… No hay mucho que decir. Supongo que debí decírtelo a la cara, pero yo… Nunca he sabido… —Un nuevo carraspeo. A Mónica le pareció que estaba absolutamente indefenso en esa situación y le dio mucha pena—. Las palabras no son lo mío y pensé… Bueno, pensé que con las flores podría… Ya sabes.

Llegaba la parte más difícil. Estaba claro lo que Juanma intentaba decirle y por un instante se quedó bloqueada. Le hubiera gustado compartir sus sentimientos, pero no era así. Sólo lo veía como a un buen amigo.

—Juanma, yo…

No necesitó decir más. Mónica fue plenamente consciente del momento en que las esperanzas del chico se vinieron abajo. Su rostro, que hasta un instante antes mantuvo una sonrisa nerviosa, se quedó serio. Incluso se puso pálido. Y la expresión de sus ojos experimentó un cambio radical: se llenó de desolación.

—Lo siento mucho.

—Ya —Su voz fue apenas un murmullo. Acertó a mirarla, rojo como la grana e incluso un poco tembloroso y volvió a carraspear—. Entiendo.

—Eres mi amigo y…

—No pasa nada —Dio dos pasos atrás y fingió que consultaba la hora—. Perdona, Mónica. Tengo que hacer… Cosas.

Estaba claro que quería librarse de ella y le pareció bien. Acababa de llevarse un buen chasco y cualquiera en su situación necesitaría intimidad.

—Te llamaré luego, ¿vale?

Sólo para asegurarse de que estuviera bien. Nada más.

—Claro, claro —Otro carraspeo—. Me alegra que estés bien, en serio.

Mónica asintió y abandonó la tienda sin decir nada más. Cuando la puerta se cerró a su espalda, comprendió que romperle el corazón a alguien era peor de lo que se había imaginado.

* * *

_Mónica Vallejo y Juanma López son dos personajes que a tiempo real ni siquiera existen. Sus padres suelen aparecer en mis fics bastante a menudo y una de ellas, Isabel Fernández de Lama, es creación de Sorg-esp. En breve subiré la segunda parte, aunque no creo que sea hoy._


	2. Juanma Calabazas

**FLORES Y CALABAZAS**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling. La persona que ideó la Magia Hispanii fue Sorg-esp._

_Esta historia participa en el reto __**"Especial: OTP"**__ del __**"Foro de las Expansiones"**_

* * *

**Calabazas**

_**Juanma**_

Cuqui tenía un mal día. En cuanto percibió que alguien había traspasado las protecciones mágicas, comenzó a agitar sus ramas violentamente. Estaba claro que quería alejar al intruso por las malas, pero Juanma no se achantó. Conocía a ese sauce boxeador desde pequeño y sabía cómo lidiar con él.

No quería pensar en lo que había pasado en Madrid. Mónica le gustaba desde siempre y le había costado bastante confesar sus sentimientos. Aunque no lo hizo de forma directa, desde el principio supo que la chica se tomaría la molestia de averiguar qué significaban las flores. Era evidente que había captado el mensaje. Por desgracia, el resultado no fue el deseado.

Juanma había tenido bastantes clientes ese día y poco tiempo para pensar, pero en cuanto cerró la tienda comenzó a darle vueltas al asunto y decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era visitar a Cuqui. Quería estar enfadado con Mónica, quería sentirse humillado por el rechazo y tener una excusa para gritar barbaridades, pero no era así. Simplemente estaba triste y decepcionado.

No podía culpar a Mónica por no gustarle. De hecho, considerando lo capullo que fue con ella en el pasado, bastante hizo con regalarle su amistad. Una amistad que tal vez desapareciera después de ese día. No tenía ni idea de cómo enfrentarse a ella tras lo ocurrido. ¿Con normalidad y como si no hubiera pasado nada?

Tal vez lo mejor fuera hacer borrón y cuenta nueva. Tal vez…

Estaba tan ensimismado que no se dio cuenta de que Cuqui estaba realmente agresivo. No vio las ramas acercándose hacia él y apenas reaccionó cuando le golpeó en el pecho, tirándolo contra el suelo.

* * *

Cuqui le había roto tres costillas. Pese al dolor, Juanma se apareció en San Mateo, donde fue atendido de inmediato. Ya le habían dado la poción para reparar sus huesos y podría irse a casa en cuanto terminara de hacer efecto porque, por suerte, no tenía más heridas de consideración. La verdad era que había sido un tonto al acercarse a Cuqui mientras mantenía la mente en otro lado. Por más cariño que le tuviera, un sauce boxeador siempre sería un sauce boxeador.

Había llamado a sus padres pese a no hacerle ninguna gracia. Convertirse en herbólogo le había costado mantener con su progenitor más de una discusión y por eso se fue de casa. Vivía en una casucha en ruinas al lado del invernadero en el que se ocupaba de una buena parte de sus plantas. Tanto la casa como el terreno eran de su tío José Vicente, a quien no le gustaba nada el campo. Por ese motivo, le había dicho que si era capaz de rehabilitar la finca podría quedársela, puesto que ninguno de sus otros sobrinos estaba interesado en ella. Y en eso andaba Juanma, compaginando su trabajo como herbólogo con el de albañil.

Sus padres llegaron después de que lo subieran a planta. Ambos se comportaron como se esperaba de ellos. Su madre se preocupó por él. Su padre por el sauce.

—Ya he dicho muchas veces que esa clase de plantas deberían ser exterminadas.

—No se puede hacer eso, papá.

—¿Por qué no? Mira cómo estás.

—Si Cuqui me ha golpeado ha sido por mi culpa, porque me despisté.

Su padre apretó los dientes. Siempre había considerado que ponerle nombre a un árbol era ridículo.

—Además, los sauces boxeadores son muy importantes para el ecosistema mágico. Hay varias especies de hadas que hacen sus madrigueras junto a sus raíces y…

—No me vengas con esas, Juan Mari —Juanjo se sabía de memoria sus discursitos.

—¿Te han dicho cuándo te dan el alta? —Inquirió su madre, cortando de raíz la discusión. Juanma agradeció el cambio de tema porque no soportaba el desdén de su padre hacia la herbología.

—Seguramente mañana. La poción hará efecto durante toda la noche, así que seguramente dormiré poco.

—Pues me quedaré contigo —Y dicho eso, acomodó su chaqueta y su bolso en el armario. De nada serviría decirle que no hacía falta que lo hiciera—. Juanjo, mañana por la mañana tendrás que traernos algo de ropa limpia.

—Pero si el niño ya no vive en casa.

—Queda ropa en su armario y lo sabes. Anda, hazme caso.

Juanjo López, auror de profesión, bufó. Su mujer era una mandona de mucho cuidado y, aunque a veces discutían por ese motivo, aquel no era ni el momento ni el lugar. Se quedó un rato más en San Mateo y cuando se marchó prometió que regresaría a las ocho en punto de la mañana.

—Deberías irte a casa tú también —Juanma se acomodó un poco mejor. Los huesos dolían mientras se regeneraban—. Esos sillones son muy incómodos.

—Los he visto peores —Marisol se dejó caer en uno de ellos y cruzó una pierna sobre la otra—. Dices que estabas despistado cuando Cuqui te golpeó.

—Un poco, sí.

—¿Y eso? Tú siempre estás muy concentrado cuando trabajas.

Puede que su padre fuera el auror, pero era su madre la que hacía esa clase de interrogatorios. Juanma suspiró y se llevó una mano al pecho.

—Algo no me salió como quería, sólo eso. Pero ya da igual.

—¿Seguro?

—Seguro, mamá. Tengo que mirar hacia delante.

Marisol se conformó con la respuesta. Estaba claro que quería saber algo más, pero Juanma no se sintió con fuerzas para confesarse. Ni ante ella, ni ante nadie.

* * *

—Hay que ser tonto para dejar que Cuqui te golpee. Es el sauce boxeador más soso que he visto en mi vida.

Adriana, su mejor amiga desde hacía muchos años. Se conocieron en los campamentos mágicos de verano y se convirtieron en inseparables porque ambos compartían su pasión por la herbología. De hecho, la joven contaba con cierta reputación en la Europa mágica y había recibido numerosas ofertas de trabajo de compañeros muy importantes. Por alguna razón, ella había optado por dar clase en el internado mágico de Barcelona, cosa bastante extraña viniendo de alguien que aseguraba odiar a los niños.

Después de pronunciar esas palabras, se acercó a la cama y le dio un abrazo. Los de San Mateo estaban tardando un poco más de la cuenta en darle de alta porque sus huesos no habían sanado tan rápido como cabría esperar.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No tienes que dar clase hoy?

—He tenido que venir a Madrid a solucionar un par de temas y en el Ministerio me he encontrado con tu padre. Él me ha dicho lo que te ha pasado —Adriana chasqueó la lengua—. En serio, Juan Mari, ¿cómo te las arreglaste para terminar así?

—Tenía la mente en otro sitio.

Juanma sabía que su amiga no se conformaría con una explicación vaga. Efectivamente, Adri le miró con el ceño fruncido y se cruzó de brazos al tiempo que se sentaba sobre la cama. Sin duda alguna, tendría que confesar.

—¿Dónde?

—Ayer pasó algo y…

—Pues tuvo que ser bastante grave para hacerte perder la concentración.

—Verás…

Juanjo se detuvo. Aquel momento estaba resultando ser un tanto embarazoso, pero la verdad era que siempre se sentía mejor después de compartir confidencias con Adri. Era curioso, pero jamás había conseguido tanta intimidad con ningún otro de sus amigos.

—¿Sabes que hace poco operaron a Mónica Vallejo? Tuvo apendicitis.

—Ni idea. Pensé que seguía en Estados Unidos.

—Vino hace un par de semanas —Juanjo carraspeó—. Por lo que pasó con su hermano, ya sabes.

Adri asintió, pero seguía sin comprender nada.

—¿Qué tiene que ver todo eso con Cuqui y tu estupidez?

—Tiene todo que ver porque le he estado mandando flores a Mónica para desearle una pronta recuperación y… Bueno, incluí cierto mensaje y…

Adriana abrió mucho los ojos, entendiendo finalmente todo lo que había pasado.

—¿Ha captado ese mensaje? —Juanma asintió—. Y te ha dicho que no.

—Bueno, nunca he sido un tipo con suerte.

Le daba pena, estaba claro. Adri le miró fijamente, hizo un ruidito extraño y le dio otro abrazo.

—¡Ay, pobrecito!

Odiaba que hiciera eso. Quizá solo quisiera demostrarle su apoyo moral, pero conseguía hacerle sentir como un tonto. O como un niño pequeño necesitado de cariño. Una de las dos.

—No pasa nada. Si no le gusto, no la puedo obligar.

—Pues ella se lo pierde.

Por suerte, no comenzó a despotricar contra Mónica. Hubiera sido muy desagradable.

—Fui a ver a Cuqui después de eso y no pude concentrarme. Fui un tonto, lo reconozco, pero…

—Si querías hablar con alguien, haberme llamado a mí. Parece mentira que no conozcas a ese sauce boxeador. No tiene nada de sensibilidad.

Juanma se rió y agradeció que la chica dejara de abrazarle.

—Lo tendré en cuenta para la próxima vez.

—¿Te refieres a la próxima vez que te den calabazas?

—Me refiero a la próxima vez que necesite hablar.

Adri fue a decir algo, pero llamaron suavemente a la puerta. Juanma dio un respingo cuando descubrió a Mónica Vallejo entrando en la habitación. Realmente no se esperaba que fuera a ir a visitarle, aunque era normal que se hubiera enterado de lo ocurrido habida cuenta de que su madre era sanadora.

—Hola, Juanma. ¡Adriana! Hace mucho que no te veo.

Las chicas se saludaron con un beso en la mejilla. Aunque no eran amigas, solían tratarse con cordialidad. En realidad, Mónica solía ser amable con todo el mundo. Incluso con Adri, quien no era Miss Simpatía precisamente.

—He venido a Madrid para arreglar unos papeles. ¿Cómo estás? Supe que te fuiste a estudiar a Estados Unidos.

—Ya he vuelto. Tengo que terminar el máster, pero lo haré desde casa.

—Juanma me ha dicho que te operaron de apendicitis.

—Ya estoy restablecida.

Juanma las observó hablar. Su mente vagó libre y comenzó a fantasear con la relación que podría existir entre ambas en caso de que Mónica quisiera ser su pareja. Sin duda, podrían llegar a llevarse bastante bien. Y eso era muy importante para él, puesto que quería a Adriana como a la hermana que nunca tuvo.

—Juanma, ¿estás con nosotras?

Eso sí, odiaba cuando Adri comenzaba a pasarle la mano por delante de los ojos. Vale que era un tipo que tendía a ensimismarse más de la cuenta, pero aquello no era necesario. Bueno, quizá en esa ocasión sí, puesto que no se había enterado de lo que le estaban diciendo.

—Le decía a Mónica que tienes tres costillas rotas.

—¡Oh, sí! Supongo que a estas horas estarán casi bien. El sanador quedó en venir a verme en un rato.

—Pues voy a ir a ver si lo veo a él o a tu madre —Sus intenciones eran tan claras que Juanma estuvo a punto de ponerse rojo—. Me alegro un montón de verte, Mónica. Hasta pronto. Adiós, Juan Mari.

Dicho eso, le dio un beso en la mejilla y desapareció a toda velocidad. Juanma tenía ganas de maldecirla porque, aunque sabía que actuaba de buena fe, no le gustaba nada la idea de quedarse a solas con Mónica. El día anterior ya tuvo suficiente, gracias.

—¿De verdad que lo tuyo no es nada?

—Eso dicen todos. Ha sido un accidente laboral de lo más tonto.

—¿Un accidente laboral?

—Estaba echándole un vistazo a un sauce boxeador. ¿Te acuerdas que Adri y yo cuidamos de uno durante nuestro sexto año en los campamentos mágicos?

Mónica arrugó el entrecejo como si tratara de hacer memoria.

—¿Ese que os encontrasteis en una maceta?

—Ese mismo. Algún iluminado pensó que era buena convertirlo en un bonsái. Seguro que a él no le hubiera hecho ninguna gracia que lo enterraran en un tiesto diminuto.

Mónica sonrió. Era agradable mantener una charla como aquella, cuando no había sentimientos de por medio. Sin embargo, ella no estaba allí para hablar sobre imbéciles que adoran los bonsáis y Juanma era plenamente consciente de ello.

—Menos mal que no ha sido nada. Debió darte un buen golpe.

—Es un sauce boxeador. Es su trabajo.

Juanma se encogió de hombros. Lo ideal hubiera sido que Mónica diera media vuelta y desapareciera de su vista pero…

—Juanma, respecto a lo que pasó ayer...

Genial. Ahí estaba el único que tema que en ese momento no quería tratar.

—Creo que será mejor que lo olvidemos.

Lo dijo con gran convicción, pese a saber que a él le resultaría imposible olvidarse de ella.

—¿Qué?

—He sido un idiota.

—No creo que hayas sido un idiota, Juanma.

—No debí mandarte esas flores.

—Puede —Mónica le miró a los ojos. Estaba preciosa—. Si eso significa que nuestra relación actual se resentirá, sí que hubiera sido mejor que no me mandaras nada.

Juanma notó que la boca se le quedaba seca y tuvo que esforzarse por hablar.

—Me gustaría que sigamos siendo amigos, Moni.

—A mí también.

—Lo que pasa es que creo que me vendrá bien que nos mantengamos alejados un tiempo.

Hasta que se le pasara. Eso como mínimo.

—Voy a estar muy ocupada con el máster. Y tú tienes tu negocio, así que es posible que no nos veamos mucho.

—Cuando tú termines, seguro que podremos quedar de vez en cuando.

—Seguro.

Juanma realmente no confiaba en que el enamoramiento se le fuera a pasar porque ya llevaba mucho tiempo con eso encima, pero tenía que intentarlo. Ahora que sabía que Mónica no quería nada con él, debía hacer todo lo posible por quitársela de la cabeza. Por su bien y por el de todos.

—Pues ya está —Dijo él.

—Sí. Será mejor que me vaya. Adri puede volver con el sanador en cualquier momento.

—Sí. Gracias por la visita, Mónica.

La chica asintió. Antes de marcharse, sacó de su bolso un paquetito de grageas de todos los sabores. El primero que Juanma se tomó sabía a calabaza. A veces la vida disfrutaba poniéndose jodidamente irónica.

**FIN**


End file.
